present invention relates generally to light reflectors for use on bicycles for purposes and specifically to a light reflector mounted on a elevated support over the rear wheel of the bicycle.
With the increasing numbers of bicycles being used on the roads which are intended primarily for automobile traffic, the risks of accidents involving automobiles and bicycles have increased considerably. There are many reasons for these types of accidents but one of the primary reasons is that the driver of the automobile often does not see the biker until it is too late to avoid the accident. The biker is normally crouched over with his trunk almost horizontal thus presenting a low profile which is not able to be seen over other automobiles. In many instances, a passing automobile will not have a chance to see the biker until he is almost upon him and it is too late to take action to avoid a collision.
Another somewhat related cause, of such accidents is the lack of adequate light systems on bicycles. In contrast to automobiles, most bicycles are sold with no lighting equipment included. While the after-market provides many types of battery or generator powered lights for bicycles, most bicycle owners fail to install such lighting equipment or fail to maintain it in proper operating condition. The batteries tend to fail and not be replaced and the generator systems are difficult to maintain in operation since they rely on the generator being driven by the tire of the bicycle. In recognition of the absence or shortcomings of bicycle lighting systems, most bicycles are provided with light reflectors that are mounted on various places around the wheels and frame of the bicycle. These reflectors, particularly when mounted on the wheels are very effective indicating the present of a bicycle to a driver when he is approaching the bicycle from the side and there is no obstruction to prevent the driver seeing the reflector as it whirls around as the wheels turn.
However, the most significant problem occurs at night when the bicycle is approached from the rear. Because of the significant difference in speed between the bicycle and the automobile, this encounter from the rear occurs very suddenly. Although the disc type of light reflector is efficient, the reflection of the automobile headlights that the driver sees is from a relatively small spot which is located close to the road. Because of the low height of the rearward facing light reflector and the fact that it has no apparent motion to someone approaching from the rear, it tends to be ineffective in warning the driver of the presence of the bicycle.
In order to overcome the problem of the low profile of the bicycle and rider, it has been known in the past to provide flag kits to enable the mounting of a flag and pole on a bicycle. Typically the flag would be a bright orange flag which would be easy for a driver to see, and it would be mounted on the top of a pole sufficiently long so that the flag could be seen over automobiles-which might be near or Surround the biker. While such flags are effective in making the driver aware early of the presence of the bicycle during the daylight hours, they are not very effective during hours of darkness.